Animals
by CaitWinchesterConsultingNinja
Summary: Axel and Roxas are just two teenage boys looking to have a good time. Song fic for the song "Animals" by Nickelback. AU. R&R Please!  I suck at summaries...


Animals

Axel smirked in anticipation of the events that were about to unfold that night. He didn't know exactly what would happen, but he could feel something in his veins, telling him something _good_ was going to happen. He felt like being bad, very bad, the little "angel" that usually would hang out on his right shoulder had abandoned him, leaving the little "devil." He leaned over as he slowed the car and opened the door, letting it swing open.

Roxas quietly opened his bedroom window, letting the warm summer air drift into the dark room. He looked down the road and heard the sounds of his boyfriend's car coming down the dark dirt street. The blonde teen silently made his way down to the ground after closing his bedroom window. As he ran towards the vehicle, the door sung open. He sprinted towards the door, grabbing hold of the frame and, swinging his legs up into the passenger seat, he closed the door swiftly after. A mischievous grin pulled at his lips as he looked at the spiky red-haired driver. Roxas moved over closer to his boyfriend and placed a hand gently on Axel's thigh.

"Hey, sexy," he whispered in the redhead's ear, and then began to nibble on the other's earlobe.

"Hey babe," Axel replied, both hands now on the steering wheel, as the blonde's hand squeezed his thigh. He breathed softly, "Damn, Rox, you're anxious, huh?"

"Hell yeah, Axel, I want you. I neeeeeed you." He whispered seductively, his breathe, warmer than the summer air, hit the redhead's pale neck and made him shiver. The car jerked to the side slightly, and Axel swallowed, pulling the car back to his desired course. He felt something stir in his lower stomach as his younger boyfriend began to kiss and nip down his neck. Roxas' hand began to move up the redhead's thigh, squeezing more and more the closer he got to Axel's growing arousal. Axel's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his foot pressed on the gas, causing the car to speed up. The blonde teen smirked and ducked under the redhead's arm, bringing both hands up to undo Axel's dark-washed jeans and pull down the thin boxers concealing his erection. When the warm air hit his aching cock, it felt cold, causing him to shudder, but when he felt Roxas' warmer mouth engulf him, he nearly yelped. His breath caught in his throat momentarily as he felt the blonde teen's tongue run up a large vein and then slowly circle around the head of his member.

"Take it easy, Rox. You're gonna make us crash," Axel warned. Roxas just began to suck on the other's cock, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Waves of pleasure began to pulse through Axel, and breathy moans began to tear from his throat.

"Shit… Roxas, I said to take it eas—" the blonde hummed around his boyfriend's erection, the vibrations around his dick causing Axel to nearly crash into a ditch on the side of the road. Luckily, he was able to avoid crashing and he pressed on the gas, arriving at the train tracks, and turning off the car.

"Oh, that's it. You're gonna get it, Roxy." He said in an animalistic voice that was laced with need. Roxas looked up at him, his big blue eyes glazed over with lust. He lifted his head, letting Axel's cock fall from his mouth with a light popping sound. The redhead grabbed the other's shoulders and pinned him to the seat, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Clothes were being torn from their bodies, Axel nearly ripping the shirt that his young boyfriend was wearing to shreds. The redhead paused for a moment, gazing down at the blue-eyed teen beneath him. His teal eyes took in every little subtle curve, every tiny detail of Roxas' upper body. Then his eyes drifted further down, focusing on the bulge forming in the blonde's light, ripped jeans. He gently undid the top button, then ducked down, and, taking the zipper tab in his teeth, pulled the zipper down. Roxas could feel every one of Axel's breathes. Every intake of air, every warm breathe that grazed over his engorged member, it all made him tremble.

"Damn it, Axel… Stop teasing me… Just fuck me, fuck me like you mean it…" The younger teen moaned in a soft whisper. A smirk tugged at the redhead's lips, and he growled in reply.

"Is that really… what you want?" Axel's smirk vanished and he quickly moved up the younger's body and placed a kiss beneath his ear, his hand now massaging the other's erection. He made his way down the blonde's neck, whispering in between the kisses and bites, "You… sure… you… don't… like… being… toyed… with?" Roxas was about to answer, but a sound from outside the car caught his attention.

"What was that?" he whispered softly as his bright blue eyes shifted nervously around. His breathing became quick, shallow intakes of air, and he could feel the rush of adrenaline starting to enter his blood.

"The wind, I think. 'Cause no one else knows where we are." Something wasn't right though, he wouldn't have this feeling in his gut if it was just the wind.

"Oh shit! That's my dad!" Roxas yelled as panic flooded through his entire body. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he tried to redo his pants and find his shirt. Axel jumped up and looked at the ignition.

"_Damn it! Where the fuck are the keys!"_ he mentally screamed. Roxas' parents had accepted the fact that he was indeed gay, but they still didn't want him to go all the way with someone, not yet at least, he was still their "baby boy."

"What the hell were you doin' with my son!" His father roared at Axel, trying to open the door to the car.

"I-I swear sir, I wasn't doing anything but giving him a kiss, I wouldn't even think about-" He scrambled to explain a complete lie to his boyfriend's father, but stopped and yelled "There they are!" as he grabbed the keys and jammed them into the ignition. The car roared to life and the stereo came on, blaring "_No, we're never gonna quit, Ain't nothing wrong with it, Just acting like we're animals, No, no matter where we go__, __'Cause everybody knows, We're just a couple of animals!_" Axel floored it, leaving Roxas' dad in the dust.

"Shit, that was close, too close," the redhead started laughing, adrenaline pumping in his veins, "And what a perfect song too!" At this point, Roxas was laughing as well, though he was on his side, laying down on the seat, arms holding his stomach and knees drawn up to his chest. He hadn't laughed like this in a while. Soon, Axel slowed the car to a stop and turned off the motor.

"Now, where were we?" he asked the blonde playfully, as he once again removed the younger's shirt and began to undo his jeans. Roxas grabbed one of the older teen's hands and dragged it down.

"I believe you were _here_." He whispered as he pulled Axel's hand to his still erect cock, and ground his hips into the redhead's hand. Axel let out a satisfied little moan, "Oh, that's right. I was about to fuck you senseless." He crashed their lips together again, letting his tongue explore every nook and cranny of Roxas' mouth, and again massaging the other's hard-on. Axel had had enough of this feeling-through-the-boxers junk and, breaking the kiss for a moment, ripped the blonde's jeans and boxers off with one swift movement, then quickly rid himself of his own. Diving back in for the kiss, he ground his length against the other teen's and let his pale hands explore the other's body. One hand managed to slip behind Roxas and was making it's way down his back to his rear, the other was busy toying with the small nubs that whenever he touched them, ran a finger over them, rolled them between his fingers, would make his boyfriend gasp and moan softly into their intense kiss. Roxas' back arched slightly as he felt the other's cool hand nearing his ass and the sweet friction that was still being created by their grinding hips. Axel gently placed a finger at the blonde's entrance, and pushed it in. Roxas' back arched up off the seat of the car, and he let out a gasp, followed by a slightly high pitched whine, "Axel… At least use a little… lube, please…"

"Oh alright…" Axel grumbled as he fished around the pile of clothes for what was in his jeans pocket. After finding it, he flipped open the top and eased his finger out of his boyfriend. He slicked up three fingers, and then started again with one penetrating the younger's hole, closely followed by a second. Roxas groaned and his hips bucked a bit, his hardened cock was almost teasing the elder of the two. Axel just wouldn't have that. He slid down the blonde's body, still with two fingers penetrating him and stretching him, and swiftly engulfed the younger's erection in his mouth, all the way to the balls. Roxas' eyes went wide and he bucked his hips up, surprised at the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

"Oh… fuck… Axel… more… please…" He moaned, not specifying which he wanted more of, so Axel gave him more of both. He inserted a third finger and at the same time hummed around the other's cock. Axel felt thin fingers intertwine in his hair and when he looked up; he saw that most beautiful sight ever. Roxas, mouth agape, a trail of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth to his chin, arm covering his eyes, chest heaving, beads of sweat forming on his small chest, and then, to top it off, the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. The begging whimper that came from that gasping mouth, "Axel, n-now… f-fuck me now… pl-pleeeaaase…" He was so happy to oblige. He swiftly removed his fingers from his boyfriend and ordered him to get on his hands and knees. While Roxas changed position, the redhead slicked up his cock, and positioned himself. In one smooth movement, he thrust into the blonde, all the way to the hilt. Roxas threw his head back, letting a loud, long moan escape that wonderful mouth of his. Axel's breathe hitched, even with three fingers stretching him out, he still couldn't believe how deliciously tight the younger teen was. He took a moment to savor the marvelous heat that surrounded him, and a moment was all he had before Roxas whimpered for him to move, and he did. He pulled out and pounded back into the younger male before him, causing the blonde to nearly see stars. It wasn't long after that the flaming redhead began to angle his thrusts, knowing exactly where to hit and finding that bundle of nerves very quickly. Axel had Roxas screaming his name, and he wrapped his long fingers around the younger's aching cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Roxas was in heaven. His eyes closed as he moaned his lover's name, loud and clear. Axel rested his head on the smaller teen's shoulder and bit down softly at first, but then harder and harder with every thrust. That was it. Roxas couldn't take anymore and he screamed at the top of his lungs when that final thrust hit his prostate and made streams of white, hot, cum shoot from his cock. Axel felt the younger's walls tighten around him and he swore he saw stars, because right in that moment, when Roxas was clamping down on him, he came, filling the blonde to the brim with his seed. He stayed inside of his boyfriend for a moment, but had to pull out before he collapsed, completely drained from his intense orgasm, and Roxas collapsed on top of him. Their chests heaving, they layed there, a now sticky, sweaty, beautiful mess. Axel smirked and ran a finger between Roxas' firm ass cheeks, when he lifted his hand to examine it, he chuckled.

"Guess I might have filled you a bit too much, Rox." The blonde smiled and giggled lightly.

"Its fine," he took a deep breathe, "Damn, that was great." He let out a content sigh as he rested his chin on the other's pale chest, and looked up at the older teen. He smiled and ran his fingers through the fiery red hair of his boyfriend, while the other hand traced a vein in Axel's neck. Axel smiled and wrapped an arm around the younger male on top of him, letting his hand come to rest on the perfect ass he'd just fucked, while the other arm lay behind his head, supporting it. Roxas slid up the other's long body, coming face to face with the teal-eyed teen.

"I love you, Axel." He said softly. Axel whispered, "Love you, too, Roxas," and he claimed the younger's lips in another kiss, not as intense, but still passionate. The blonde couldn't help but let the kiss grow in fierceness, and as it did, he couldn't help it as his hips began to roll against Axel's again.

"Oh, come on, don't do that. You gotta give me some time to rest." Axel groaned, he loved the feeling, but damn, this kid was gonna be the death of him if he didn't control himself. Roxas pouted and whined "Fine, then we're going to your place. So you can rest, then we'll have some more fun." The redhead closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "Alright. But I have to rest first. Get dressed, 'kay?" The blonde smiled and nodded, then proceeded to get dressed. As he pulled on his jeans and tee-shirt, Axel slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, and looked for his pants. He slipped on his boxers and dark jeans as Roxas finished buttoning up his own pants. The elder looked for his shirt, but couldn't find it, so instead of wasting time to scour the car to find it, he just thought "_Eh, fuck it,_" and started the car again. The drive to Axel's apartment was a very short one, and with the music blaring and Roxas not being able to sit still, it seemed even shorter. He pulled into the parking lot and as soon as that key was out of the ignition, the blonde teen was standing at the driver's side door, waiting to drag Axel out of the seat and up to the apartment. After locking the car, the two headed up to the one bedroom apartment and got settled in for the night. The last thing heard before the door shut and the lock clicked was the soft bang of someone being pressed against a wall and the light giggle that belonged to none other than the blonde haired, Roxas.

Let's just say that the neighbors didn't get any sleep that night.


End file.
